


The Sandperson

by Myx



Series: Fandot Summer Christmas [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Martin Crieff/Arthur Shappey, Fluff, M/M, arthur is a bit naughty, fandot summer christmas, the most fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Martin and Arthur are adorable, fluffy idiots.





	The Sandperson

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. 
> 
> Written for the 2017 Fandot Summer Christmas.

“Skip, where are we going?”

“You, see, Arthur. You can’t see anything right?”

“Well, no, Skip. It  _is_  a bit hard to see when your hands are covering my face. I hope doing this isn’t hurting you, given that I am rather tall and you’re well..”

“Yes, I know I’m short. Trust me; this will be worth it.”

“If you say so, Skip. You are certain that I can’t guess where were are, where we are going, and why you have to have your hands over my eyes?”

“Absolutely certain, Arthur; it’s a surprise.”

Martin continued to lead Arthur carefully and gingerly onto the beach. It was only 5 meters away from where they were staying in Vitu Levu, Fiji’s largest island, for a few days while a stag group tore up portions of Suva, the island’s capital. Being Arthur and Martin had been officially a couple for a few weeks, Carolyn didn’t even have to ask and booked three rooms instead of four rooms. She usually didn’t fly on stag group flights, but, she hadn’t been to Fiji, so she decided it was worth it, as long as there were certain rules in place as to what the stag group could do and what they couldn’t do whilst on board as there were some parts of GERTI that  _still_  were slightly sticky. Thankfully, this stag group seemed quite professional, so Carolyn felt as though she had lucked out.

“Alright, Arthur; we’re here.”

“Great! Can you remove your hands now?”

“Of course.” Martin removed his hands from Arthur’s eyes, allowing Arthur to take in the sights. 

Arthur blinked his eyes for a few moments after being exposed how bright his surroundings were, in comparison to how dark his surroundings once were when Martin’s hands were on his eyes. He  ~~audibly~~  gasped when he saw what was in front of him.

“Skip…is that….a-”

“Yes, Arthur. A snowman. Well, a sandman, technically. Or, if you’re being  _really_  technical, a sandperson.”

“Brilliant! And, you’re not going to get into trouble by anyone for having made that snow-erhm sandperson, right?”

“Why would I get into trouble, Arthur?”

“Well….you know that time in Xinzhou when the snowman that I created saved the day, only to ruin the day?”

“But, it later saved the day.” Martin grinned 

“Oh, right, it did!” Arthur grinned back at Martin. 

“So, no, Arthur, I won’t get into trouble for making my sandperson; we’re nowhere near the airport and being this peach is open to the public, me creating this sandperson isn’t illegal.”

“Oh, good. I was worried; I didn’t want you to go through all of this trouble to make this snowma-ehrm sandperson, only for it to be illegal to do so.” Arthur cocked his head to one side, looked at the sandperson and then back at Martin. “But, Skip,  _why_  did you make this sandperson for me anyways?”

“Well, remember a few weeks ago when we watched  _Frozen_  together?”

“How on Earth could I have forgotten that  _night,_ Skip? That was a fun night! I remember fondly that Eliza wasn’t the only person that let something go that night.” Arthur winked at Martin (with one eye, this time).

Martin’s face was flush with red that crept all the way up to his ears. He coughed and continued, “W-Well, I took the advice of that song quite literally and, I wanted to build a snowman. But, seeing as it is winter here and summer back in Fitton, I really can’t build a snowman in Fitton. Though, I really couldn’t also build one here, since, even though it  _is_ Fiji’s wintertime, it is still  _quite_  warm outside. But, anyways, I experimented with a few different sand and water mixtures to see which one would allow me to create a ball-esque shape for the base, body, and head of my snowperson. It took a while, but it was well worth it. You’re well worth it, Arthur.” 

Arthur broke out into a smile that seemed even brighter than the sun and the reflection of the sun off the sand. It was one of Martin’s favorite smiles that Arthur did because it wasn’t only the most contagious thing that Martin had ever experienced, but the way Arthur’s eyes lit up, sparkled, and radiated energy was just so beautiful to Martin. Martin loved the little creases that extended horizontally from the corner of Arthur’s eyes all the way to his hair line. He loved tracing those lines with his fingers, just as if he would be able to absorb some of Arthur’s happiness from them. Martin couldn’t help smiling at this man; a man who had been there for him when no one else was there, a man who was his friend, but became so much more than that. 


End file.
